


Praise You Like I Should

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Praise You Like I Should

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” Matt said, staring straight at Tom.

Tom glanced over his shoulder to check if anyone was behind him.

“You uh, you know there’s no mirror in here right?”

“Of course silly, I was talking to you,” Matt said, giving him a wink.

Tom’s face flushed bright red.

“Uh sure okay,” he stammered out.

“Aw c’mon Tom, don’t you believe it?” Matt said.

“Not really.”

“Whaaaaat, come on. I can show you!”

With that Matt grabbed Tom’s hand and dragged him down the hall to his room. Inside, unsurprisingly, were at least thirty mirrors and several move pictures of Matt.

“Charming,” Tom muttered.

“I am aren’t I,” Matt said without a trace of self-awareness. He turned to Tom, gently placing hands on both of his shoulders.

“Now Tom, I want to teach you how to love yourself. Everyone could use a little self love!”

With that said Matt put his hands on Tom’s waist and began to pull off his hoodie. Tom let him but covered his chest with one hand and his stomach with another. He wasn’t fat by any means, but he had a bit of pudge on his stomach he could stand to lose, and boy did Matt look toned. Maybe he did have a reason to be so egotistical.

“Aww come on Tom, don’t cover up! That’s the exact opposite of what we are trying to do!” Matt said as he gently pried Tom’s hands off his body. They stood together looking in one of Matt’s larger mirrors.

“Do you know what I see?”

“Two losers?”

“No, of course not! I see a real cutie and I’m not just talking about me,” Matt laughed ghosting a hand over one of Tom’s nipples. Tom gave a gentle shiver.

“See? Adorable,” Matt said, turning Tom around to look at him face to face. Tom flushed bright red at the attention. He wasn’t used to this kind of doting. Tord wasn’t really the type to say nice things in bed and Edd expressed his sappy feelings with actions or chastisement rather than compliments. Hearing him say those sorts of things out loud made him feel a bit overwhelmed and out of his comfort zone.

He pushed away from Matt, growing a little irritated. “You know I’d let you fuck me without the empty flattery?”

Matt’s brow furrowed, “But that’s not what I want. And I really mean what I say” He placed his hand around Tom’s waist, pulling him in gently. He put the other on his shoulder.

“I want you to feel good about yourself. I want you to see yourself the way everyone else does. Please Tom? Just let me show you?”

Tom looked at Matt, trying to suss out some ulterior motive. It was Matt though. His face was an open book, and he was always so genuine that Tom knew he would never find one. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

“Fine.”

“Yay!” Matt said, clapping his hands. He led Tom over to his bed and hoisted the omega up and set him down on the center of the bed. Matt pulled off Tom pants and underwear folding them neatly before placing them on the ground. Tom felt exposed again and found himself curling up a bit, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Hey, relax. Just lay back a bit and let’s have a good time,” Matt said soothingly as he began to take off his own clothes. He was even better looking out of them than he was in them. He was all long limbs and toned muscle. It gave him this elegant sort of equine look that was all too rare among alphas. It made him look deceptively fragile, but Tom was well aware Matt could hold his own if needed.

Matt took off his pants. Wow. Yeah. He always forgot the man was hung. Like the kind of hung that was a stretch even for him.

Matt crawled onto the bed and made his way over to Tom. He took a moment just to give Tom a long look. He pushed Tom so that he was laying back on the bed into a rather large pile of pillows at the top of the headboard.

“Why don’t we start with those cute little nipples your always hiding?”

Matt scooted himself close and leaned in to suck one nipple into his mouth. Tom started to make little choked noises as he sucked and licked one and then the other. He put a hand over his mouth to try and stifle them.

“Hey, hey come on now, don’t do that,” Matt said, pulling back.

“It’s embarrassing,” Tom complained.

“If I don’t hear you, how do I know if I’m doing a good job?” Matt said, looking at Tom with big, innocent eyes.

Tom sighed and put his hands down by his sides.

“Good boy,” Matt said, earning him a shiver. He looks at Tom curiously.  
“You like when people praise you?”

Tom’s face flushed a deeper shade of red, which gave Matt his answer.

“Oh my gosh that’s adorable! You are such a good boy Tom! I love you,” Matt teased.

The small shiver became a full body shudder as Tom leaked a small amount of slick onto the bedspread. He let out a small, shaky groan. Matt looked down at the mess and chuckled. He pulled Tom into his arms, pushing a finger into his entrance. He used it to massage just inside Tom as he continued.

“You’re such a pretty boy, you know that? I like seeing you like this. You are just so sweet I could eat you up!”

Matt continued with his compliments, pushing another finger into Tom who was panting heavily and letting out an exciting array of different noises as Matt explored his insides. He was leaking precum out his tip and slick out his cunt. Matt pulled his fingers out to rub the heel of his palm gently against Tom’s opening. The slow pace and gentle words were driving him up a wall and he ground down eagerly into Matt’s hand, waiting at any moment for the Alpha to stop him or force him to slow down. The moment never came, but Tom did.

With a shaky exclamation, he came on Matt’s palm as he rubbed it against him. The orgasm honestly snuck up on him, Tom had merely lost himself in paying attention to Matt’s kind words and the hand that was tending to his needs.

“S-sorry,” Tom said, embarrassed at having cum before anything really happened.

“Why are you sorry? Did that feel good?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then, there’s nothing to be sorry about. Try to hold on a bit long this time though, I want to do something fun,” Matt said brightly. He peered down between Tom’s legs. He gently cupped Tom’s pussy between his hands before releasing it and pulling the two lips apart. He gave it a lick, looking up at Tom. His face was scrunched with pleasure. Matt continued to lick, probing in a bit with his tongue and pushing in two fingers alongside it. He scissored Tom for a while before pulling his fingers out.

“Okay now, you think you are up to ride me?” Matt asked.

Tom looked at Matt’s stiff member. He felt a tingle low in his groin, a growing need. He had never taken Matt’s whole cock while not in heat. He figured he was up for the challenge.

“Yeah,” he said licking his lips. Matt switched positions with Tom, laying back on the bedspread. Tom moved to position himself over Matt’s erect cock and guided the tip toward his entrance. He pushed down on it, wincing a bit as he was spread wide over the girth. He slowly slid down the shaft, stopping from time to time to let himself adjust. Matt merely lay as still as possible watching as Tom struggled to fit himself on his cock. A thin sheen of sweet coated the omega. When he was on the last couple inches he stopped.

“All done? Don’t take all of it if it hurts,” Matt said. He was used to having partners not wanting his entire length. His first time with Tom they had gotten maybe halfway before Tom asked him to pull out, not being able to adjust to his girth. Tord had seen to upping his tolerance in that regard, but the length was still and probably would always be a challenge.

“No,” Tom said, bearing down with his full weight. With a small grunt he slipped the last of Matt inside, wondering how the hell he handled this and a knot when he was in heat. Tom’s cock had gone limp throughout the struggle. Matt noted this as he started to fondle it in his hand.

“Oh god Matt,” Tom whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“It’s all good. You can start when you’re ready,” Matt said. He continued to pull at Tom’s cock until it was fully erect again. When he stopped his ministrations Tom began to move. At first it was just little shifts up and down, but as Tom adjusted more and some of the burn abated, he began to move more fervently. Matt simple enjoyed his name coming off the omega’s lips and the noises and faces Tom made. Gradually Tom started to slow as his legs grew tired. His second orgasm was proving quite a bit harder to reach and from experience he knew that Matt was always quite difficult to get off.

“Want to switch positions?” Matt asked.

“You don’t mind?” Tom asked timidly.

“Not at all, let me do some of the work for a change,” Matt said as he pulled Tom close and rolled over.

“I want you to tell me exactly what you want and how you want it, okay? If I go too fast, say slow down, if you want it harder, say so, got it?” Matt asked.

Tom nodded. Matt started at a slow pace. Tom was quiet for a while, waiting for Matt to get rougher or suddenly pick up the pace. It never happened. Tom decided he didn’t need a hard fuck. Matt’s girth and size was already enough and he could get a hard fuck anytime he wanted from Edd or Tord. He’d be hard pressed to get anything but a hard fuck out of Tord. The man understood the term “make love” as “make your partner whine and grovel for his orgasm”.

“Um Matt, can you, say nice things again? And… maybetouchmycock,” Tom asked, wondering how far he could get Matt to indulge him. It was a big alpha thing to make male omegas come from their cunt rather than their dick. Tom didn’t mind it most of the time and often favored the attention, but it was nice to be brought off on his dick.

Matt merely smiled down at him and continued his slow pace. He wrapped a hand around Tom’s cock and moved it in time with his thrusts. Tom squirmed and moaned under all the sensation. Matt continued his stream of praise from before.

“Look at you, you look so good, you take it so well. I love how tight you are. You are such a good boy Tom, you deserve this,” Matt cooed.

At those last three words Tom came across his stomach and indulged in a pure rush of good. He felt Matt still inside him and a rush of warmth filled him. He heard his name on Matt’s breath and that made him feel fuzzy inside. Matt continued to stroke his cock until he had wrung every drop. Once done he lay down on Tom, letting the omega catch his breath and indulge in the warmth of his body heat. Matt wrapped his arms around Tom, pulling him closer in to snuggle him. Tom felt himself quickly growing groggy and drifting away into sleep on the soft bed with attentive hands rubbing him gently as he dozed.

Matt smiled as he watched Tom’s eyes flutter shut. He had gotten Tom to be a lot more expressive in bed than he usually was out of heat. He hoped that he would continue that trend further down the line. If he didn’t, they’d just have to do this sort of thing more often.


End file.
